


One Amazing Night

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Abby and Kate decide to surprise Gibbs one night but they're the ones surprised.





	One Amazing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Author notes: This is part of my "Watching" series but can be read as a standalone. The chronological order of the stories is Sprung, Bourbon, Sawdust, or Me, this story, then I Never Knew. All stories can be found here: http://fatedmates.com/watchverse.htm  
  
Previously, Tony walked in on Gibbs, who was watching Kate and Abby on an adult DVD. The two men had a joint self-satisfaction session. Abby decided to flirt with Gibbs and that led them into bed. And now the story continues...  


* * *

“I’m serious, Kate. He has the DVD of that night and…oh my God! Was he turned on by it. He’s an incredible lover.”

Kate Todd could only gape at her friend and sometimes lover. Abby had, as she called it, a femme hard-on for Gibbs for a long time, and since she’d slept with him a few days ago, she couldn’t stop grinning. Kate had been dying to know what had happened at Gibbs’ house, but Abby hadn’t said a word, just that they’d talked.

Now that the workweek was over, Abby was spilling her guts. Kate had been shocked to learn that there was a DVD floating around of her and Abby and mortified that Gibbs had a copy. Thank God Tony didn’t know! It was bad enough how he’d tortured her with the wet T-shirt picture.

At least Gibbs was a gentleman. Kate hadn’t had to deal with so much as a smirk or speculative look. She would have never known that he knew about her and Abby. And he and Abby had been completely closed mouthed.

“Just once, Abby?”

She nodded, ducking her head. Was Abby acting shy? First time for everything! “I have an open invitation to come back though.”

“Are you taking him up on it?” Kate asked, trying to remember how to breathe.

Abby turned to her, nodding, pigtails bouncing. “I had an idea, Kate. He likes the DVD, a lot. You should have seen how his eyes got all dark and liquid. You think Gibbs is sexy and it isn’t like he hasn’t seen us before. Want to go over there and play? Not even with him if you don’t want to, but together. You and me. For him.”

Kate gulped in air, her nipples tightening, her lower body moistening. It was one thing for her and Abby to play but to let Gibbs watch. She didn’t know about that even if her body was screaming that it was a good idea.

“He’ll want to play, Abby, and it will be a nightmare.”

Kate read Abby’s expression. Her friend was trying to act like this was casual but it was utterly serious. And every non-verbal cue screamed Abby’s arousal.

Gibbs hadn’t let on that he had the DVD. It wouldn’t be like Tony… Gibbs would keep it out of the office. And Kate had been craving the tang of Abby’s juices.

She sighed heavily and then nodded. She still didn’t know if this was a good idea but she’d do it. For Abby. And maybe for herself. She’d always wondered what Gibbs looked like under those polos. And if he ever completely let go.

Twenty minutes later, Kate was having serious doubts. Abby had dressed her as a Catholic schoolgirl gone very bad. A pleated kilt over a black lace thong, a back lace push up bra under a tight white blouse, and black stilettos. Abby had even put some liquid blush on her nipples.

Kate was already soaking the thong. Abby’s fingers working her nipples, the other woman intimately close but not touching her collected juices had driven Kate crazy. She watched as Abby put on an almost sheer black babydoll, a choker, boots, and a miniskirt. No bra for Abby, her firm breasts rubbing against the silky fabric, her nipples poking out obscenely. Kate’s head swam with their merged scents as they settled in her car.

“Never gonna get the stains out,” she muttered as she started the engine, her nearly naked lower body squirming on the leather.

“Then I’ll have to sit on the wet spot next time.”

They pulled up to Gibbs’ place and Kate frowned. Even though it was only eleven, the lights were out. He’d been pushing the team hard all week and Kate suspected he hadn’t cat napped, even though he’d encouraged the rest of the team to do so.

“Maybe we should save this for another night, Abby…”

“Oh hell no. So what if he’s sleeping. We’ll give him the hottest reason to wake up imaginable.” She tugged Kate inside, making her way upstairs to a darkened bedroom. Sure enough, Gibbs was sprawled out on the bed, dressed in gym shorts and a T-shirt, the room lit only by moonlight and the reflected glow of a forgotten hallway light.

Kate just watched him, absorbing how different he looked when relaxed. This must have been what the wives had seen in him, stern lines fading into features that were still boyish despite his age. One hand was thrown over his head, the other rested on his abdomen. He looked at peace, the danger and wariness he always carried fading away to something entirely different.

She was content to watch and then quietly leave, but Abby had other plans in mind. Kate could only watch as her friend straddled Gibbs, kissing him deeply. 

“Mmm.” His voice was a little raspy and a lot sexy. “Wondered how long you two were gonna stand there watching me.”

He shifted and Abby tumbled to the bed, giggling. Gibbs stood and crossed the room, body almost brushing a shocked Kate, flipping a light on and then using the dimmer to make the harsh brightness recede.

“Special Agent Caitlin Todd. To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

God, his voice was pure sex and her lower body sat up, took notice and waved a hello, a gush of her juices scorching her.

He rounded on her, standing in front of her, appearing to be completely unashamed of the erection tenting his shorts. She looked down at it, licking her lips.

“Abbs, tell me I don’t only have to watch.”

“Okay, Gibbs, you don’t only have to watch.”

He had her in his arms in a second, his hot mouth on hers, tongue thrusting between her teeth, hand buried in his hair and his hard appendage jutting into her belly. Kate couldn’t breathe, all she wanted to do was drown in what he was doing to her.

“Gibbs…” She pulled away and pressed the palms of her hands against his chest. “I…this is too fast.” She looked at Abby, who sighed and nodded. 

“Okay. Gibbs, you watch first. Then you can play.” That said, Abby stood, reaching for Kate’s hand and swaying with her. “She’s soaking wet, Gibbs. Can’t you smell us? Your two naughty schoolgirls.” 

In boots Abby was almost as tall as Gibbs, and she had a distinct height advantage over Kate. She slipped up behind Kate, her chin resting on Kate’s head, her hands skimming over her thighs. Gibbs had settled into a comfortably beaten up chair, his hands curling into the leather, his penis obscenely hard.

“Oh yeah. I scented you two before you even came up the stairs.” 

Kate breathed in deeply, taking in their musk but also a deeper scent, tangy, the scent of an aroused man. Their boss. His eyes were hooded, his composure appearing to have returned.

“Your private movie, Gibbs. What would you like?”

Kate was relieved Abby was taking the lead. She couldn’t have found her voice if her life depended on it. And her legs were shaking, her entire body quivering.

“Get her naked to her lingerie, Abbs. Then I want to see you dance together.” He met Kate’s eyes then. “I love to watch, Kate.”

She apparently did too. One of those graceful hands dropped into his lap and he allowed himself a brief squeeze, his hips jutting off the chair before he settled back down. Just like that, his hand returned to the arm of the chair and he appeared as calm and cool as Leroy Jethro Gibbs ever got.

“Gonna watch me too, Kate. Gonna like you watching me jacking off.”

“Not yet, Gibbs,” Abby’s voice had sharpened.

“Not yet, Abbs. But later. We have tonight, maybe even all weekend.”

 

Gibbs watched Abby and Kate swaying slowly. They were down to their lingerie, hands skimming over each other’s bodies with a familiarity that bespoke more than the one night together.

“Dance…and kiss. Gonna make a phone call.” Kate looked really alarmed. “Don’t worry. Won’t know that you’re here, either of you. I wanna play too.”

He had been dying to phonesex Tony since they’d watched each other, but the time hadn’t been right. He hoped Tony wasn’t busy although he’d realized that the younger man’s tales were just that—stories. Tony spent more time at home with a favorite movie than with a different woman—or man—every night.

He dialed the number and waited. After only two rings, Tony picked up, a little breathless. “Hey…” Gibbs began.

“Hey!” Tony sounded a little confused, a little wary. “We’re not on call.”

“Nope.”

“What’s up then?” Tony asked.

“Strictly personal. I’m up.”

“Oh?” Tony’s voice warmed. “Want some company?”

Gibbs sighed, his eyes on the girls. He’d love to introduce Tony to this scene but Kate would bolt, for one. And Gibbs didn’t think Tony was ready for anyone to know he was bi yet.

“Can’t happen tonight, but we could…on the phone.”

He laid it out there and gave Abby a wink. Her hands were lightly stroking over Kate’s abdomen.

“Oh. Well, Boss, whatcha wearing.” Tony was a roll with the punches guy and Gibbs was pleased to see he was relaxing into it.

“Shorts, T-shirt, so hard. Watching my favorite scene. Love to watch girls kissing. You?” Before Tony could answer, Abby began nibbling along Kate’s neck and then sealed her mouth on the smaller woman’s.

“Shorts here too. And now that I hear your voice, I’m hard, Gibbs. So fucking hard. Not a one-time thing between us?”

“Not one time, definitely not one time. I want you to…” He paused a second, wondering what to reveal to the women. “Get your shorts off and wrap your hand around it. Imagine I’m there with you, watching you.”

Abby’s eyes widened and she stepped back, giving Gibbs a smirk. She clearly approved of him playing with another guy. Kate just looked overwhelmed by the whole situation but moaned as Abby kissed her again.

“You too, Gibbs. Get your shorts off. Jack your cock for me, slow.”

He chuckled low, motioning for Abby to continue the progression as he slipped his shorts off. His cock sprang out, hard, leaking from the tip and Abby came forward, tongue tracing over the head before she kissed Kate, sharing his flavor with her.

Gibbs winked at Kate, who was blatantly staring at his hard cock. Her hips started moving now as Abby circled behind her and began stroking her breasts, pinching the nipples. He snapped his fingers to get Abby’s attention and then signed that they should move to the bed. The way his chair was situated, he’d have an even better view.

“Shorts are off now. Yours too?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied, chuckle in his voice. “You sure I can’t come over to play? Would love to watch or we could…go further.”

Gibbs chuckled low. “Oh, we’re gonna go further. Make no mistake about that. But not tonight, it isn’t right tonight.” He wanted to be more personal, to call Tony by name but they weren’t to the endearment stage and calling him by name wasn’t an option.

“For tonight,” Gibbs continued, “you can let me listen to you jacking off while I do the same.”

Abby had Kate on the bed now, her legs spread and Kate was bare, just her puffy lips and tiny clit peeking through. The lingerie had gone by the wayside, Gibbs was pleased to see, and Kate was spread out like she was a sensual buffet. 

Abby’s buffet for now. Gibbs could only watch enviously as Abby lowered her head and began licking and pleasuring Kate.

“You still there?” Tony asked. There had been a fair bit of rustling, but Tony had grown quiet, the only sounds his breathing.

“Yeah, I’m here. You on your bed now?” Gibbs could imagine it. Tony laid out, maybe sitting up slightly, legs open, one hand teasing his balls and the other squeezing his length.

“Uh huh. You?”

“Chair in my bedroom. Phone in one hand, cock in the other. Tip’s wet already.” He was leaking so much that he didn’t need lube yet, a good thing. He’d have to pass far too close to Kate to get it and she was clearly not ready for him yet. “Mind’s flipping between the DVD scene and remembering you and me watching each other when we jacked off.”

“That was hot,” Tony agreed, and Gibbs could hear the hitch in his voice as he got serious. “Never wanted to watch a guy as much as I wanted to watch you.”

“You liked it.” Gibbs knew Tony had, just as much as he had liked watching the younger man. “But that’s not gonna compare when we take it to the next level.”

Abby shifted and Gibbs’ eyes widened. They were sixty-nining, both making erotic little mewls of pleasure. Abby had a couple of fingers wedged into Kate and from the sounds Abby was making, he knew Kate had to be doing the same. 

“You gonna fuck me, Boss?” Tony’s needy groan shot right to Gibbs’ cock. “God, that is such a turn on. I want you there.”

“Yeah…Gonna be your first?” Gibbs hadn’t given a lot of thought to more than watching and stroking with Tony, but the idea of fucking the younger man took his arousal to the next level.

“Please…” Tony groaned and Gibbs could hear the sound of DiNozzo’s strokes speeding up. He matched his rhythm to Tony’s, closing his eyes, giving the man his full attention. Fire was racing along his spine right now and the leather creaked as he thrust upward into his tight fist.

“Please what? Please fuck you?”

“Yeah. I…want you. To be my…first. God…Gibbs.”

Tony was as close as he was; Gibbs knew it. He clamped his eyes shut, determined to give Tony every bit of his focus. This climax was for Tony alone. “Tight fist, fast. Don’t want to cum alone. Close.”

He dimly heard one of the girls cry out and had to tamp down his annoyance. He ringed his cock, teasing the head, smearing his pre-cum, though the hot friction of his fist on his throbbing flesh was working him perfectly. “Need you….need you,” he whispered into the phone, chanting the words through lust-filled gasps of air.

“Fuck me, Boss! Give it to me, Gibbs!” With one last choked cry, Tony ‘s growls in his ear, Gibbs erupted, the stream coming to rest in splatters against his abdomen. “Gibbs,” Tony said through his own groans and he listened as DiNozzo rode out his own climax.

Only then did Gibbs open his eyes, finding both women staring at him with wide eyes, appreciation on Kate’s face, feral lust on Abby’s.

He smirked, pushing away his feelings of disloyalty to the man on the other end of the phone, and gestured them closer. Abby crouched at his knees, nuzzling his softening cock, while Kate stood to the side and away from the phone.

He reached over to stroke one of her puffy nipples, Abby’s mouth gentle on him.

“You okay there?” He was still breathless. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Sure I can’t come over?” The hope in Tony’s voice was so little boy for such an intimate moment.

“Positive,” Gibbs said, a little regret in his own voice. “But soon I’m gonna make that happen. And for now, I’m gonna remember how sexy you are when you lose it.”

“Okay,” Tony said and then sighed heavily. His voice was starting to sound drowsy, Gibbs realized. He lifted Abby’s head away and motioned both her and Kate to the bed, then stood and walked into the bathroom, wiping off and keeping the water running so the girls couldn’t hear what he had to say.

“Tony, that was incredible. Get some sleep. I’ll be in touch real soon. And thank you.”

“Mmm, thank you, Gibbs. You’re the best.” Tony was three-quarters the way asleep already.

“So are you.” Gibbs hung up the phone and stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, wondering how a guy like him had gotten so lucky, And if he was honest with himself, he knew he was thinking more about the guy on the phone than the two gorgeous women in his bed. He had to find a way to bring them all together and make it happen. And he would. Somehow. Someway. 

This time, he was going to have his cake and eat it too.


End file.
